La Historia Detras De Todo
by colibri306
Summary: Que me dirían, si les digo que el universo de Phineas y Ferb es real, se encuentra en el interior de una frágil esfera, que esta custodiada por alguien que conocen...


**Prologo**

**Primera Parte**

Seguramente ustedes han escuchado hablar de la magia y de los seres mágicos (Hadas, Pixies, Duendes, Elfos etc.).Pero nunca han escuchado hablar de los tuilerbits, Estas fascinantes criaturas han existido desde el principio de los tiempos.

Son la combinación de la magia y las capacidades de los seres mortales. Son morfológicamente humanos, su altura varia entre los 10 y 20 centímetros, son increíblemente ágiles y poseen tres miembros retractiles,(alas, cola y garras).Estos seres son inmortales puesto que el motor que los impulsa (su corazón digamos), es una esfera que vibra y que contiene la mas fuerte y pura magia que puede haber y por eso no puede ser destruida.

Como ya lo había dicho estos seres existen desde el principio de los tiempos. Durante los primeros siglos de la humanidad, estas criaturas se han visto amenazadas porque el hombre jamás ha podido comprender el porque existe la magia. Por esta razón los seres mágicos viven ocultos y muy poca gente sabe de su existencia, a principios del siglo xvlll la humanidad logro acercarse mas a la magia. Y se intereso particularmente en los tuilerbits por su complejidad, tras años de investigación el hombre descubrió que utilizando la magia proveniente del centro de la tierra, podía crearlos. Y no solo eso sino que tras muchas investigaciones, se logro crear unas esferas que contenían universos especiales para estos tuilerbits. A principios del siglo xIx se invento una maquina muy complicada llamada animatico, en ella se introduce la esfera y así se creo una forma de entretenimiento que llego hasta nuestros días…. Los dibujos animados.

En la actualidad el número de gente que conoce la existencia de la magia es mucho mayor, y debido a la popularidad de la llamada "animación". Los animaticos y esferas se producen en serie tanto para películas como para series "animadas". Pero como todos sabemos el hombre no es perfecto y lo que hace tampoco, por eso es que algunas esferas tienen fallas que pueden acabar con el universo que contienen. Por ello existe una división especial de tuilerbits altamente entrenados para custodiar estas esferas, depende cual sea la gravedad del caso algunas veces, hasta deben internarse en dicho universo para poder controlarlo mejor. Por ejemplo, una serie animada que muchos de ustedes deben conocer: Phineas Y Ferb.

La esfera donde se sitúa el universo de Phineas y Ferb tiene graves problemas, es anatómicamente inestable desde su creación. El o debería decir la guardiana que cuida este universo esta internada en el, ustedes ya la conocen, ¿pueden adivinar quien es?

**Prologo**

**Segunda parte**

Isabella García-Shapiro es una de las mejores guardianas de animaticos, por eso el comité mágico internacional (C.M.I.), no dudo en llamarla cuando se presento el problema. Isabella se encontraba de vacaciones en Paris, pero ni bien recibió el llamado regreso a Burbank, California, para ver de que se trataba la emergencia.

Luego de algunas semanas de observación, diagnóstico a la esfera como anatómicamente inestable, debido a la desproporción de magia y lógica que había en su código interno, (la desproporción se da a causa de que la combinación excesiva de magia y lógica humana. Ejemplo: las grandes ideas que construyen Phineas y Ferb en el patio, (las cuales requieren altos niveles de ingeniería humana).Representan un alto nivel de lógica, y los conceptos como los animales que poseen razonamiento humano, los inadores del Dr. Doofenshmirtz (los cuales pueden por ejemplo, convertir la alcaldía en jugo), y por que no la cabeza del bebe flotante. Todos estos conceptos que no obedecen a la lógica, y a las leyes de la física (desde la perspectiva humana, por supuesto) son parte de la magia.

El asunto es, que al querer combinar niveles tan altos de ambos se produce un desequilibrio, que causa inestabilidad en la esfera. Por eso Isabella informo al C.M.I que para poder llevar a cabo la serie, se requería un guardián instalado en Danville, debido a que Isabella ya había estudiado detalladamente la esfera y el animatico, el comité decidió que ella custodiaría la esfera.

Y así Isabella se volvió la guardiana de este universo, al que le tomo mucho cariño, Danville era un lugar muy especial pero mas especiales aun eran sus residentes, eran gente muy inocente, sin maldad. Isabella se encariño con todos sobre todo con Phineas, (como ya todos sabemos).

El mayor deseo de Isabella era decirles a todos la verdad, sobre la serie, sobre que todos eran seres mágicos (tuilerbits) y sobre todo decirles quien era ella y lo que hacia realmente. Por eso trabajaba incansablemente para lograr el equilibrio entre lógica y magia, lo que permitiría realizar una conexión entre la esfera y el animatico, creando un portal entre ambos universos.

Con frecuencia Isabella se preguntaba cual seria la reacción de todos al enterarse la verdad, y sobre todo si se adaptarían a la realidad humana, que es verdaderamente una locura. Pero lo que nunca se imagino, es lo que realmente iba a pasar….

**Capitulo 1**

**Un Día Como Cualquier Otro**

Todo comenzó una mañana como cualquier otra, Isabella llego al estudio a las 8:00 AM, como siempre.

Buenos días Isabella, dijo vicent (actor de voz de Phineas)

Buenos días vicent, ¿Cómo va tu informe?

Esta casi listo solo le faltan unos detalles

Vicent, ¿podrías venir un segundo, dijo Ashley (actriz de voz de candace), desde el otro lado del pasillo

Claro. Respondió, luego termino de contarte sobre el informe

Minutos después Isabella se encontraba en la sala del animatico, allí se encontró con el jefe de ingenieros el Dr Heintz Doofenshmirtz y el sub-jefe el Mayor Monograma.

Buenos días jefa, dijo el Dr.

Buenos días heintz, buenos días Francis

Oye, ¿esta todo listo para la próxima semana?.Pregunto el mayor a heintz

Al 100%

¿Qué pasa la próxima semana?,pregunto Isabella

Lo olvidaste de nuevo, ¿verdad?,dijo el mayor

¿Qué olvide?

El séptimo aniversario de la serie, dijo heintz

Cierto, no se porque nunca puedo recordarlo

Por que estas sobre cargada de trabajo, dijo el mayor, en un tono serio

No es cierto

Haz olvidado el aniversario estos últimos tres años. Además el año pasado olvidaste tu propio cumpleaños, dijo heintz

Bueno me gustaría ver que dijeran lo mismo con un universo a su cargo, hablando de eso se esta haciendo tarde, dijo Isabella mirando su reloj. Tendremos que seguir con esta conversación después.

Isabella salio corriendo, atravesó toda la sala, hasta que llego a la cabina del animatico.

Tenemos que conseguirle un asistente, dijo el mayor monograma

Estoy de acuerdo, dijo el Dr. D.

Mientras seguían a su jefa hasta la cabina del animatico. Los tres se pararon en la plataforma transportadora, y en un instante se encontraron en Danville, una vez allí cada uno se dirigió a su lugar correspondiente, (el Dr. Doofenshmirtz a su edificio, el Mayor Monograma a la O.S.B.A. e Isabella al patio de los chicos). Para empezar el día.

**Capitulo 2**

**Un Suceso Inexplicable**

Hola Phineas, ¿Qué estas haciendo?. Pregunto Isabella

Ferb y yo, construimos la mesa de billar mas grande del mundo

…..

En otra parte:

Buenos días agente P, escuchamos que Dr. Doofenshmirtz esta construyendo, un evapora-inador. Tu misión es detenerlo antes de que lo utilice, monograma fuera.

…..

Al final, todo salio como era de esperarse: el evapora-inador fue destruido, la mesa de billar fue evaporada y candace no pudo acusar a sus hermanos. Una vez terminado todo los tres se dirigieron a la plataforma transportadora, para volver al estudio.

Un evapora-inador ¿es en serio?. Pregunto Isabella

Bueno yo no soy como el cabeza de triangulo. Se defendió el Dr.D. además esta serie se hizo muy larga, se me acaban las ideas

Francis, ¿podrías llamar a Carl, para que me ayude a llevar la mesa a la sala de los inventos?, dijo Isabella

¡Y mi inador!, interrumpió heintz

Si, enseguida

Un segundo después de que saliera el mayor, vicent, Ashley y Thomas (actor de voz de Ferb). Ingresaron en la sala:

Gran episodio, dijo Ashley

¿Podemos jugar con la mesa de billar?, pregunto Thomas

Claro, dijo Isabella

Oye Isabella, es normal esta luz roja. Pregunto vicent, acercándose al animatico

Esa luz esta titilando desde ayer, ya revise todo como cinco veces, y aun no encuentro la causa

Oigan, notaron que hoy Ferb tuvo tres diálogos, es un nuevo record!, dijo Thomas

Ah, si que emoción, dijo Ashley con sarcasmo

En ese momento llego Carl, al igual que en la serie el era interno y ayudaba con todo tipo de cosas. Una vez que la mesa fue llevada a la sala de los inventos, (donde se encontraban todos los inventos de Phineas y Ferb), y el evapora-inador a la sala de los inadores, (donde se encontraban todos los inadores del Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Todos se retiraron a sus casas.

Esa noche algo inexplicable iba a suceder….

**Capitulo 3**

**Una presencia Que No Se Ve**

Eran aproximadamente las 3:00 AM, todo estaba en calma, cuando de pronto el animatico comenzó a hacer ruidos extraños, y la luz roja antes mencionada por vicent titilaba extremadamente rápido. Los ingenieros de guardia intentaron de todo, pero no lo lograron detener el ruido, que cada vez se hacia mas fuerte, y al cabo de unos segundos hubo una gran explosión.

Luego de que los ingenieros se cercioraran de que había pasado el peligro llamaron a Isabella. Pero algo había sucedido, en la esa sala se encontraba una presencia que nadie podía notar.

¿Dónde estoy?, se pregunto el ser invisible mientras volvía en si y se ponía en pie

"Que lugar extraño, estaré soñando".Pensaba mientras caminaba por los alrededores. Había muchos afiches en los que el aparecía, también su hermano y sus amigos. El no lograba comprender nada, cuando escucho el ruido de unos zapatos, que se dirigían allí a toda velocidad. Segundos después, vio pasar a una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules que vestía un conjunto rosa, integrado por una chaqueta rosa oscuro, debajo una camiseta rosa pastel, una falda rosa claro que llegaba hasta las rodillas y botas a cordones del mismo color que la chaqueta. El ser invisible la siguió hasta el cuarto de donde el venia, una vez allí Isabella empezó a revisar el animatico, el por su parte no podía dejar de mirarla porque le parecía muy familiar.

Isabella encendió la maquina, y se encendieron las 5 pantallas que había sobre el tablero, una mostraba la casa de Phineas y Ferb, la otra el patio trasero de dicha casa, otra el edificio del Dr. Doofenshmirtz, otra la guarida de Perry y la ultima una vista general de Danville. El ser invisible entendía cada vez menos, intento hablarle pero se dio cuenta de que ella no lo veía ni escuchaba, "soy como un fantasma", pensó. Fue en ese momento cuando Isabella, decido revisar el universo desde dentro, presiono un botón del tablero e inmediatamente el animatico lanzo un láser que la escaneo, cambiando su vestimenta. Fue entonces cuando el ser invisible la reconoció.

¿Isabella?, dijo sin poder creerlo

Sin perder mas tiempo Isabella se subió a la plataforma transportadora, y apareció en el parque de Danville. El ser invisible la miraba por la pantalla, una vez que se aseguro que tanto el universo, como la entrada a el estaban bien, Isabella regreso. A todo esto el ser invisible, había encontrado el manual del animatico.

**Capitulo 4**

**Descubriendo verdades**

El ser invisible había pasado toda la noche leyendo el manual, y había comprendido el funcionamiento de la maquina, había visto la esfera y había entendido toda la cuestión explicada en el prologo (primera parte), aunque le costaba procesarlo, solo había una cosa que no entendía, ¿que hacia el ahí y porque era invisible?.

En la sala del animatico se encontraban Isabella, el Dr. Doofenshmirtz, el mayor monograma, Carl y por supuesto el ser invisible, que escuchaba muy atentamente la conversación.

¿y no tienes alguna idea de que es lo que paso?, le pregunto Carl a Isabella

No, pase toda la noche revisando el animatico, y todo parece estar en orden, simplemente no lo entiendo.

Bueno cuando se trata de ingeniería mágica, nada esta dicho, dijo el mayor monograma

Y pensar que ustedes quieren que piense en cosas como, la fiesta del séptimo aniversario, dijo Isabella

Tampoco debes preocuparte tanto, lo que va a pasar, va a pasar, dijo heintz

En ese momento ingresaron a la sala, seis chicas, que al ser invisible también le resultaron muy familiares, "deben ser las exploradoras" pensó

ya llegamos!, dijo Ginger

Escuchamos lo de anoche, fue muy grave?, pregunto Milly

No, al parecer no fue nada

Las chicas habían venido para ayudar a Isabella, a mudarse, de nuevo a Danville, (Isabella vive en Danville mientras hacen la serie, en los recesos entre temporadas vive en su departamento).

Isabella y las chicas se pasaron horas yendo y viniendo, llevando y trayendo cosas, mientras el ser invisible las observaba y pensaba, "tengo que encontrar la forma de regresar a Danville, antes de que se den cuenta de que no estoy"

Luego de observar como hacían las chicas para entrar y salir del universo, el ser invisible se dio cuenta de que eso es lo que tenía que hacer. Esa noche cuando ya todos se habían ido, se paró en la plataforma transportadora, presiono el botón para activarla y un parpadeo apareció en Danville.

**Capitulo 5**

**El Nuevo Asistente**

Phineas, apareció en el parque la plataforma estaba escondida entre unos arbustos, sin perder mas tiempo se dirigió a su casa en el camino, se encontró con Isabella que estaba sentada en la acera, mirando el cielo

Phineas, ¿Qué estas haciendo, despierto a esta hora?

No podía dormir, y Salí a tomar aire, dijo rascándose la oreja

Bueno, supongo que somos dos

Isabella, tengo que decirte algo, dijo con tono nervioso

¿Qué sucede?

Que yo….creo que deberíamos ir a dormir

Si, necesitaremos las energías para mañana

Exacto

Bueno, hasta mañana, dijo Isabella entrando a su casa

Hasta mañana Isabella

Ya en su cama Phineas pensaba, "por que le mentí, tendría que habérselo dicho, lo haré mañana….en le estudio".

A la mañana siguiente Phineas se levanto mas temprano de lo habitual, se escabullo de su casa sin hacer ruido, y se dirigió al parque, se subió a la plataforma y apareció en el estudio. Pero no tardo mucho en descubrir, que seguía siendo invisible allí, por las siguientes 2 horas, Phineas se dedico a buscar un modo de revertirlo, hasta que por fin hallo que en el tablero del animatico, había un botón que lo haría visible. En ese momento miro el reloj de la pared, eran casi las 7:00 AM, rápidamente volvió a la cabina del animatico, y corrió a su casa, afortunadamente llego antes de que todos despierten.

Así el día siguió su curso, cuando todo termino Isabella volvió al estudio y mas tarde Phineas también. Además del botón Phineas había descubierto algo sobre porque pasaba lo que pasaba, al parecer la esfera estaba pasando por un proceso muy raro, y que casi nunca se daba.

Cuando la sala quedo vacía, Phineas se apresuró a tocar el botón, y luego se dirigió al pasillo y comprobó, que era visible

¿Cree, que sea el?, pregunto Carl

Si, estoy seguro, respondió el mayor monograma, mirando la inscripción en la chaqueta de Phineas

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, Phineas se choco con Isabella quien llevaba un montón de papeles que le impedían ver por donde iba

Lo siento, dijo Phineas, ayudándola a recoger los papeles

No importa…..pero, y tu quien eres?

Es tu nuevo asistente, interrumpió el mayor monograma

**Capitulo 6**

**Phineas/Philip**

¿Mi nuevo que?, pregunto Isabella mirando al mayor

Asistente, replico

Y quien los autorizo a ponerme un asistente?

Nadie, dijo el Dr. D.

Lo hicimos para que no estés tan estresada, intervino Carl

A todo esto, Phineas se preguntaba por que Isabella no lo conoció, los cuatro estaban emergidos en la conversación, así que Phineas se escabullo hasta un espejo que había en la pared, cuando vio su reflejo noto que no era el, hasta su ropa era diferente, llevaba una chaqueta con las iniciales C.M.I. bordadas. Phineas se dio cuenta de que no podía decirle a Isabella quien era, hasta no solucionarlo. Regreso al pasillo en donde Isabella, Francis, heintz y Carl, seguían hablando sin haberse percatado de su ausencia, Phineas carraspeo levemente para interrumpirlos.

Bien, ¿por qué no le enseñas el estudio?, dijo el mayor a Isabella

Bien, pero esta conversación no se ha terminado

Siento haberte hecho pasar por eso, dijo Isabella, dirigiéndose a Phineas

¿Cómo te llamas?

Phi…Philip, dijo Phineas con nerviosismo

Encantada, yo soy Isabella. Sígueme te mostrare el lugar

Recorrieron pasillos, oficinas, la sala y cabina del anmatico y la sala de descanso

Y aquí, esta el portal hacia la parte humana del estudio, dijo Isabella

Ambos cruzaron el portal y llegaron a la otra parte del estudio, pero para sorpresa de Phineas esa parte era enorme, era como un mundo de gigantes, Phineas trato de avanzar sin que lo pisaran, pero era casi imposible. Viendo la situación en la se encontraba, Isabella acudió al rescate de su asistente, bajo a tierra, lo tomo y volaron hasta aterrizar en una mesa. Cuando Phineas recupero el aliento miro a Isabella, quien tenia un hermoso par de alas de color rosa desplegadas y pregunto:

¿Por que todo es tan grande aquí?

Las cosas no son grandes, nosotros somos pequeños

¿Y como nos movemos aquí?

Con nuestras alas

Observa

Utilizando sus habilidades mágicas, Isabella extrajo un par de alas de la espalda de Phineas

¿Como lo hiciste?, pregunto Phineas asombrado

Son retractiles, al igual que las garras y cola, dijo Isabella enseñándole las garras que salían de sus uñas, y una cola larga del mismo color que las alas.

Wow, y yo tengo eso también?

Claro, eres un tuilerbit

¿Un que?

Te explico después, ahora vamos

Pero espera, yo no se….

Volar, no hay problema yo te ayudo

Isabella le dio la mano a Phineas, y así salieron volando, recorrieron el estudio, el cual estaba lleno de personas que iban y venían. Hasta que se encontraron con los chicos del reparto, que estaban conversando en la sala de descanso

Hola, a todos, dijo Isabella, mientras aterrizaban

Hola, dijeron todos casi al unísono

¿Quién es el?, pregunto Thomas

¿y por que venían tomados de la mano?, pregunto Ashley con curiosidad

El, es Philip, es mi nuevo asistente y nos tomábamos de la mano porque no sabe volar

Ni siquiera sabia que tenia alas, dijo Philip

¿En serio?, pregunto vicent

Si, vicent aunque no lo creas hay muchos tuilerbits, que son criados por humanos y desconocen completamente, esas extremidades, dijo Isabella

Luego de recorrer el estudio, Isabella se paso el resto de la tarde enseñándole a Philip lo que es un tuilerbit (historia, anatomía, habilidades, etc.)

**Capitulo 7**

**Una Dosis De Realidad**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Phineas se había convertido en Philip, el asistente de Isabella. Aunque al principio tuvo problemas para procesar todo lo que estaba sucediendo, finalmente logro asimilar todo, con respecto a su relación con Isabella, al principio Phineas no lograba entender por que ella nunca les había dicho la verdad. Pero todo tiene su explicación, Y luego de conocer la historia completa y con detalles, Phineas comprendió por que las cosas eran como eran y por que pasaba lo que pasaba.

Pero si había algo que a el no le gustaba, era mentirle a Isabella, por eso cuando estaba en el rol de Philip, le hablaba lo menos posible (casi como Ferb).

Eran las 10:00 AM, ya había concluido el episodio del día e Isabella estaba trabajando con el animatico, mientras Philip la observaba, el había estudiado muy detalladamente, y sabia como funcionaba aquel aparato. Después de un rato de silencio Phineas hablo:

¿Isabella?

Si

Porque, te preocupas tanto por un universo que no es tuyo?

Porque soy una guardiana de animaticos, eso es lo que hago

Pero, los otros guardianes no se preocupan tanto por sus universos

Bueno a decir verdad, yo le tome mucho cariño a este universo, de algún modo me siento parte de el, y el trabajo que hago no lo hago en calidad de guardiana, sino de amiga

En ese momento la cabina empezó a temblar

¡Terremoto!, grito Philip

No, es el animatico, dijo Isabella manteniendo la calma

Isabella comenzó a configurar cosas en el tablero, de pronto la maquina lanzo un láser que se dirigía hacia Philip, Pero Isabella lo empujo fuera del camino, luego oprimió un botón rojo y todo se detuvo

Estas bien?

Si, estoy…,Phineas no termino la frase, porque noto que en la mano izquierda de Isabella había un pequeña herida sangrante

Sin perder tiempo, Phineas llevo a Isabella a la sala de descanso, donde estaba el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Estuvo aproximadamente una hora limpiando, y desinfectando la herida, para finalmente cubrirla con una gasa. Luego miro fijamente a Isabella

¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Ser la guardiana no solo significa proteger a todos en el universo, sino también a los que están en contacto con el

Isabella miro su herida curada y dijo:

No era para tanto

Si, lo era que salga sangre de tu cuerpo es MUY GRAVE, dijo Phineas seriamente

Nunca viste sangre en tu vida ¿verdad?

Honestamente, no

Creo que hay algo que tienes que ver, dijo Isabella

Los dos pasaron un buen rato mirando las noticias. Phineas miro a Isabella atónito

Este mundo, ¿es siempre así?

Bienvenido a la realidad humana, dijo Isabella asintiendo

**Capitulo 8**

**La Primera Clase**

Phineas se había pasado toda la noche pensando, en todo lo que Isabella le había mostrado las guerras, los asesinatos, la corrupción, la injusticia y que todo eso pasaba en todo el mudo y al mismo tiempo. La realidad de lo humanos era una locura.

Isabella, puedo preguntar que estamos haciendo aquí, y por qué no estamos adentro

Es que hoy, es tu primera clase de vuelo, dijo ella con entusiasmo

Phineas miro hacia abajo, ambos se encontraban en el techo del estudio, con las alas desplegadas

Descuida, no te va pasar nada

¿Segura?

Si, ya te salve una vez ¿recuerdas?

Phineas miro a su** amiga** y asintió, ella le dio la mano y salieron. En un momento determinado Isabella lo soltó.

Oye, lo estoy haciendo!, dijo Phineas con entusiasmo

¡Muy bien Philip!, solo déjate llevar y cuidado con las corrientes de aire

Y así surcaron el cielo, era un día precioso, no había una sola nube en el cielo. Después de un rato pararon a descansar en la rama de un árbol.

Sabes estuve pensando en todo lo que me mostraste ayer, esta realidad es muy distinta a Danville

Si, es muy distinta…y eso es lo que me asusta

¿Qué te asusta?

Cuando consiga que Phineas, Ferb, candace y el resto vengan aquí

¿Si?

Me asusta pensar, que impacto tendrá en ellos esta realidad

Phineas sabia a lo que se refería, el había quedado bastante impactado cuando vio lo enferma que estaba la sociedad humana.

Entiendo, dijo Phineas con un suspiro

Cuando regresaron al estudio se encontraron con el Dr. D.

¿Dónde estaban?

Le estaba enseñando a Philip a volar

Ah, cierto

Si. Y creo que ya lo domino, dijo Philip

Genial, oye no te olvides que esta noche es la…..

La fiesta, ya lo se, dijo Isabella

¿Qué fiesta?, pregunto Philip

La fiesta por el séptimo aniversario de la serie, respondió Isabella

Justo entonces entro Francis

Heintz, debemos irnos a terminar de preparar todo, esta noche es noche de fiesta.

**Capitulo 9**

**El Séptimo Aniversario**

Por fin llego la tan esperada hora de la fiesta, que tenia lugar en un salón alquilado, y no en el estudio por que la lista de invitados, era muy larga.

Debo admitir que quedo muy bien, dijo Isabella mirando el salón

Bueno estas hablando con el maestro de las decoraciones, dijo heintz

Si, claro, dijo venessa (la hija del Dr. D.) con sarcasmo

¿Que quieres decir?

Digo, que "el maestro de las decoraciones", no lo hace tan bien en mis fiestas

Bueno no es momento de discutir es momento de festejar, intervino el mayor monograma. Carl ve a traerme un vaso de ponche

Enseguida señor

Dicho esto, todos se dispersaron. Isabella se fue a conversar a un rincón con sus amigas

¿Y que tal tu nuevo asistente?, pregunto Gretchen

Bien, aunque no tenga mucha idea de la realidad

¿A que te refieres?, pregunto katie

Bueno, el no sabia que era un tuilerbit, y vieran como se puso cuando vio una gotita de sangre que salía de mi mano

Las chicas se miraron asombradas ante el relato

Me recuerda mucho a…..

Isabella no pudo terminar la frase, porque una voz comenzó a resonar por los parlantes

Probando, probando, 1…..2….3. Hola, bienvenidos al séptimo aniversario de Phineas y Ferb, dijo Dan povermine (creador de la serie), solo quería agradecerles una vez mas el esfuerzo, que todos hacen para hacer que esta serie, sea cada vez mejor, ¡disfruten de la fiesta!

Dichas estas palabras la fiesta continúo

¿A quien te recuerda Philip?, pregunto Adyson

No olvídenlo, es una locura que paso por mi mente

OK, ¿Vamos a la pista?, pregunto Ginger

¡SI!, dijeron todas

La pista estaba llena de gente, era difícil bailar si chocarse con alguien

OH, lo sien… ¡Philip viniste!

No me lo perdería

¡Chicas!, dijo Isabella llamando a todas, el es mi asistente Philip. Philip ellas son mis amigas Gretchen, Holly, Milly, Adyson, Ginger y Katie

Hola, dijeron todas al unisono

Encantado

No se ve tan extraño, le dijo Holly a Milly, al oído

Todos bailaron, charlaron y se rieron, durante el transcurso de la fiesta. Hasta que el DJ que era nada mas y nada menos que Irving, lo cual sorprendió bastante a Phineas, empezó a poner música lenta, un vals para ser exactos

¿Tú no bailas?, le pregunto Philip a Isabella, que estaba sentada en una silla

Ella se encogió de hombros

No tengo con quien

Ante esta respuesta Philip le extendió la mano.

**Capitulo 10**

**La Sala De Los Inventos**

Al día siguiente todos comentaban los acontecimientos de la noche anterior

¿Y que tal lo hice?, pregunto Irving

¿Por qué pusiste un vals?, pregunto Gretchen

Por que abrí el archivo equivocado, ¡soy nuevo con la consola!

De todas formas fue divertido, dijo Philip

Te vimos bailando el vals con Philip, le dijo Ginger a Isabella en el oído

Ya había transcurrido la actividad del día, y Phineas estaba acompañando a Isabella a llevar el invento del día, (un dispositivo para materializar pensamientos), a la sala de los inventos

Wow, dijo Phineas contemplando la sala

Es todo lo que han construido en estos siete años, es muy impresionante, dijo Isabella

Ambos se recorrieron la inmensa sala observando los inventos, junto a cada uno había una placa que decía su nombre, función y episodio en el que había aparecido

Y aquí están los planos de cada uno, dijo Isabella enseñándole a Philip un gran gabinete, lleno de planos ordenados por orden alfabético

De lujo

Mientras Isabella fue a llevar el dispositivo, Phineas estaba observando la vista panorámica de toda la sala, cuando de repente escucho un fuerte ruido que provenía de la sala de al lado.

En la sala de los inadores el Dr. D. había dejado caer una caja llena de canicas, que ahora estaban por todos lados.

¿Necesita ayuda, Dr. D.?

No gracias yo puedo so…..ahhhhhhh!

El Dr. D. comenzó a patinarse a causa de las canicas, se choco contra un inador activándolo, y antes de que Phineas pudiera reaccionar, la maquina disparo contra el. Al oír el estruendo Isabella llego corriendo y vio al Dr. Todavía patinándose, y a su asistente desmayado en el piso

Cabe aclarar, que el inador que golpeo a Phineas no era uno cualquiera, era **el amnesia-inador**.

**Capitulo 11**

**Recuerdos Recuperados**

¡Philip!, grito Isabella

Descuida estará bien, dijo el Dr. D. que al fin había logrado dejar de patinar

¡¿Qué le paso?!

Lo golpeo el amnesia-inador, pero tranquila estaba en reversa, lo cual teóricamente significa que su memoria esta bien

Isabella no pudo contestarle por que en ese momento Philip recupero la conciencia, durante el tiempo que había estado inconciente** Phineas había recuperado los recuerdos, de la segunda dimensión, el descubrimiento de la verdadera identidad de Perry, la lucha contra los robots y el beso que le había dado Isabella.**

Philip, ¿Estas bien?, pregunto Isabella con preocupación

Si, estoy bien

¿Recuerdas todo?, pregunto heintz

Si, absolutamente todo, dijo mirando Isabella

Ves te lo dije, cuando esta en reversa solo afecta al que le hayan borrado la memoria antes, dijo el Dr. D. con aires triunfantes

Si lo que sea, dijo Isabella con cierto tono de fastidio

Durante el camino de vuelta a la sala de descanso, Phineas no dijo una palabra, estaba ocupado pensando, no en lo de Perry, por que el hace un tiempo que sabia de su doble identidad, sino en como era posible que Isabela gustara de el, y que el no se diera cuenta, ¿O sino por que razón lo había besado?

En la sala de descanso se encontraban las chicas e Irving

Ya volvimos, dijo Isabella

¿Dónde estaban?, pregunto Irving

Tuvimos un pequeño problema con Dr. D. y canicas, respondió Philip

Ah

¿Isabella puedes venir un momento?, dijo Carl ingresando a la sala

Si, claro

Cuando ella se fue, Phineas respiro hondo, se aclaro la garganta y dijo:

Chicos, ¿Puedo hacerles una pregunta, sobre algo que he…notado?

Si, dijeron todos

¿A Isabella, le gusta Phineas?

Si, dijeron todos al unísono

¿Apenas hoy te diste cuenta?, pregunto Gretchen

Pero Phineas no le contesto, estaba pensando si estar feliz por que Isabella gustaba de el, o sentirse tonto por el hecho de que tuvieron que golpearlo con un flash anti-amnesia, para que se diera cuenta.

**Capitulo 12**

**Sentimientos Encontrados**

Ya era de noche, Phineas estaba en su cama pero no estaba durmiendo, seguía pensando, a el gustaba el hecho de que Isabella gustara de el pero quería entender ¿Por qué?. Y por mas ecuaciones y planteos que hacia en su cabeza triangular, no lograba dar con la respuesta.

¿Ferb?

Uh

¿Los sentimientos tienen alguna lógica?

No, ninguna solo tienes que sentirlos, y dejarte llevar, como volar

Dicho esto Ferb continúo durmiendo. "volar", pensaba Phineas, cuando de pronto recordó su clase de vuelo con Isabella, ella le dijo que se dejara llevar, y gracias eso el había logrado volar. Fue entonces cuando Phineas **dejo la ciencia a un lado**, y decidió dejarse llevar por el sentimiento que había sentido, cuando ella le dio el beso.

Y fue así, como al cabo de un rato Phineas descubrió, que **le gustaba Isabella**, no sabia por que, pero de todos modos eso ya no le importaba, lo único que sabía es que ahora ella le gustaba. "Ferb, eres un genio", pensó, cerro sus ojos y finalmente se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente, Phineas llego al estudio más temprano que todos, había decidido decirle todo a Isabella, y ya sabía cómo hacerlo...

Philip, llegaste temprano, dijo Isabella

Phineas se volteo a verla, la examino de los pies a la cabeza, era como si la mirara por primera vez. Se quedo completamente perdido en sus ojos azules

¿Estas bien?, pregunto Isabella sacándolo del trance

¿Quién yo?, si mejor que nunca

OK, te veo luego del episodio, dijo Isabella

El corazón de Phineas latía tan rápido, que le daba miedo que explotara. Rápidamente se dirigió a Irving

¿Qué tengo que hacer?

revisar si los balances de magia y lógica están estables, dijo Irving

Gracias

Eh de nada, dijo Irving confundido

Luego de haberlos revisado, Phineas se subió a la plataforma transportadora y se dirigió a su casa. En el camino llamo a Isabella

Hola Phineas, ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Nada aun, oye cuando terminemos con el proyecto de hoy, ¿Podrías….acompañarme al parque?

Si, claro, respondió ella dulcemente

La operación estaba en marcha…..

**Capitulo 13**

**Tiempo De Revelaciones**

Hola Phineas, ¿Qué estas haciendo?, pregunto Isabella entrando en el patio

Hola Isabella estamos haciendo una ciudad microscópica sobre un hongo

Genial, ¿Puedo verla?

Claro, dijo Phineas tomándola de la mano y conduciéndola, hasta un microscopio gigante que apuntaba, hacia un pequeño hongo

Fascinante, dijo Isabella mientras observaba la ciudad

¿Y alguien vive en ella?

Encogimos a candace, dijo Phineas

Jajaja, rió Isabella

No, es enserio, mira

Phineas apunto el rayo encogedor en reversa hacia el hongo, y en un segundo apareció candace en tamaño normal.

¡MAMÁ!,grito mientras corría hacia la casa

Creo que no le hizo mucha gracia, dijo baljeet

Oigan, ¿Y Perry?, pregunto buford

El ornitorrinco se encontraba recibiendo su misión del día. Creo que esta de mas aclarar como termino todo: Doofenshmirtz fue derrotado y el microscopio gigante desapareció antes de que linda, (la mamá los chicos), lo viera.

Lo que si vale la pena aclarar, es que en el transcurso del día, Phineas nunca soltó la mano de Isabella.

Pe…pe…pero,¡estaba aquí y era enorme!, dijo candace al ver que el microscopio había desaparecido

Candace hija, creo que debes alejarte un momento del sol, dijo linda llevándose a candace adentro

Eso fue fabuloso, dijo Phineas

Phineas, puedo preguntarte para que quieres que vayamos al…

Isabella no termino la frase por que Phineas la interrumpió

Ferb, Isabella y yo vamos a ir al parque

Ferb levanto su pulgar en señal de respuesta, acto seguido se sentó bajo el árbol junto a Perry (que ya había regresado de su misión), y comenzó a leer un libro.

Phineas e Isabella caminaban por el parque, (aun de las manos), Isabella se preguntaba por que Phineas la había invitado al parque, y SiN FERB, y aun mas extraño no había soltado su mano en todo el día. Hasta que de pronto Phineas se detuvo

Bien Isabella, te traje aquí por que tengo algo muy importante que decirte

¿Y Que es?

Phineas removió unos arbustos y dejo al descubierto la plataforma transportadora, antes de que Isabella pudiera reaccionar, la subió en ella y la activo. Cuando llegaron al estudio Isabella pudo notar, que el que estaba a su lado no era Phineas.

¡¿Phineas eres tú?!, exclamo sorprendida al ver a Philip

Si, siempre fui yo

Isabella se dirigió rápidamente al tablero del animatico, presiono una combinación de botones, y un rayo escaneo a Phineas devolviéndole su apariencia

De lujo, so yo de nuevo

Si, si eres tu, murmuro Isabella

Luego de que Phineas le explicara todo lo que le había pasado, ella se dio cuenta de que ahora todo tenia sentido: la reacción a la sangre, el no saber volar y el no saber que era un tuilerbit

Y así fue como termine aquí, concluyo Phineas

Isabella lo observaba como si sus ojos la estuvieran engañando

¿Te pasa algo?, pregunto Phineas

No, es solo que….

Te superan los hechos

Si, un poco

A mi me paso lo mismo, eran demasiadas cosas

Lo que mas me sorprende es que tu sigas…siendo tu

Si, supongo que ya me acostumbre a todo, y de hecho me gusta, y creo que a los demás les va encantar la idea de la serie, sobre todo a candace

Tu crees

En ese momento se escucharon pasos que se dirigían hacia allí. Rápidamente Phineas se dirigió al tablero, y presionando un botón volviendo a adquirir, la imagen de Philip

¿Alguien ha visto mis llaves?, pregunto el Dr. D. ingresando en la habitación

Si, aquí están, dijo Isabella

Gracias, no se por que siempre las pierdo, dijo heintz marchándose

Será mejor que no se enteren de esta forma, dijo Phineas

Mañana los reuniré a todos y les diremos, dijo Isabella

**Capitulo 14**

**La Historia Detrás De Todo**

Al día siguiente, Phineas se encontraba en su patio trasero, sentado a la sombra del gran árbol, como de costumbre acompañado por Ferb y Perry Phineas continuaba meditando todo lo que le había pasado en este ultimo tiempo, y en como afectaría a los demás cuando supieran la verdad, pero sabia que todo estaría bien.

Otra cosa, o mejor dicho otra persona en la cual no paraba de pensar era Isabella, en el momento en el descubrió la verdad, Phineas se sintió herido, pensó que Isabella no confiaba en el (similar a lo que sintió cuando descubrió que Perry era un agente secreto). Pero luego se dio cuenta que las cosas eran diferentes, que ella realmente los amaba a todos, y que no les dijo la verdad por que realmente no se podía (cuando un tuilerbit ingresa a un universo de este tipo, no puede utilizar sus habilidades mágicas, y para un habitante del universo desequilibrado cruzar la barrera entre su mundo y otra realidad es muy arriesgado). En conclusión Isabella le había demostrado su bondad, valentía, amabilidad, compañerismo y sobre todo le había abierto las puertas de su noble corazón.

Con este último pensamiento Phineas decidió que era hora de terminar definitivamente con la historia de la doble identidad

Ferb, voy a salir un rato

Ferb nuevamente levanto su pulgar en señal de respuesta, tenia un poco de curiosidad sobre donde iba su hermano todos los días pero pensó que pronto lo descubriría. Una vez en el estudio Phineas noto que Isabella estaba haciendo algunos ajustes en el animatico

Asistente reportándose a asistir, dijo alegremente

Phineas, tu no eres realmente mi asistente

Si, si lo soy

…...

En otra parte del estudio:

¿Tu crees que hay que decirle?, pregunto heintz

Por supuesto, ella tiene que saberlo, respondió Francis con tono muy serio

…..

En la sala del animatico:

¿Entonces este es el show mas antiguo del canal?, pregunto Phineas asombrado

Si, ya lleva siete años al aire

Wow

¿Y cuando empezó todo el problema?

Unos meses antes de que comenzara la primera temporada. Recuerdo perfectamente ese día, estaba de vacaciones en parís

Phineas e Isabela estaban tan entretenidos con la conversación, que no notaron que el Dr. D. los estaba espiando desde la puerta

Oye Francis creo que lo encontré , dijo heintz dirigiéndose al pasillo

¿Qué encontraste?

Al triangulo

¿Cómo que lo encontraste?

Si, esta en la sala con Isabella…y oye espera un minuto, no se supone que el no puede venir a esta realidad

Si, es mas ahora que lo menciones tal vez es por eso la reunión de esta tarde

Voy a preguntar

No, esperemos a la reunión

Al caer la tarde llego la hora de la reunión, TODOS estaban allí incluyendo a dan, swampy y el reparto de voces

Cuando Isabella nos reúne a todos así, es por que nos va a dar una mala noticia, sentencio Thomas

Si, es cierto, dijo Ashley

Los rumores continuaron en voz baja por aproximadamente diez minutos, hasta que finalmente todo el mundo hizo silencio.

Bien, seguramente se preguntaran por que los reuní a todos hoy

Antes de que continúe jefa, tenemos algo que decir, interrumpió heintz

Si, sucede que…que Phineas desapareció, declaro el mayor monograma

Esta declaración genero en todos los presentes un estado shock terrible

¡¿Cómo que desapareció?!, preguntaron dan y swampy

No, no desapareció, si me escuchan un segundo les explicare que sucede aquí

Isabella entonces procedió con una seña a llamar a Philip, quien se dirigió al panel del animatico y presiono un botón rojo, develando así su verdadera identidad. Esto dejo atónitos a todos nadie podía creer lo que estaba viendo, (excepto por el Dr. D. y el mayor monograma)

Inexplicablemente, el animatico lo trajo aquí, dijo Isabella rompiendo el silencio

¿Entonces esto quiere decir que Philip era Phineas?, pregunto Irving confundido

Si

Cuando la maquina me trajo nadie podía verme ni oírme, era como un fantasma, luego descubrí un botón que podía hacerme visible pero me dio otra apariencia, explico Phineas

¿Pero por que no nos dijiste quien eras?, pregunto Vanessa

Por que cuando llegue aquí, y me entere de todo me pareció muy extraño, por eso quise averiguar la verdad sin que ustedes supieran quien era. Pero hay algo que aun no entiendo, ¿Por qué todo es tan complicado?

No es fácil de entender Phineas, veras desde el principio de los tiempos la magia se ha visto amenazada por los seres humanos, dijo Isabella

Jamás la han aceptado, está más ala de su comprensión, explico Francis

Nosotros entendemos, dijo Ashley en voz alta

No nos referimos a ustedes, sino a la humanidad en general, dijo heintz

Ah

Y así se inició un largo debate sobre la relación entre la magia y los seres humanos, que duro aproximadamente dos horas y media

Escuchen, a mí me encanta hablar de la vida y del razonamiento humano, pero podemos volver al punto de esta reunión, protesto el Dr. D.

Si, el punto es que el animanitico está pasando por un proceso muy particular, y puede pasar cualquier cosa, dijo Isabella

Los más probable es que exploten los circuitos internos, intervino Francis

Si, ahora los balances de magia y lógica se encuentran estables, pero deberíamos mantenernos alejados del animatico

¿Qué tan fuerte seria la explosión?, pregunto vanessa

Se escucharía en esta manzana y las cuatro siguientes

Deberíamos avisarle a los vecinos, dijo Phineas

Deberíamos evacuar el edificio, dijo Giner

Nosotros pondremos en marcha el operativo, dijo swampy

En ese momento el suelo comenzó a temblar

¡El animatico se desequilibra! Todo el mundo muévase, deprisa, ordeno Isabella

Isabella, Phineas, el Dr. D., vanessa, el mayor monograma, Carl, las exploradoras e Irving subieron rápidamente a la plataforma transportadora, y regresaron a Danville

**Capítulo 15**

**La Confesión **

¿Estas segura de que estamos a salvo aquí?, pregunto Phineas a Isabella

Si, la explosión de los circuitos internos no afecta a la esfera, sorprendentemente

La explosión no será en este universo, sino en donde se encuentra el animatico, explico heintz

Si ocurre, este lugar va vibrar un poco, añadió Francis

¿Y qué sucederá después de la explosión?, pregunto Phineas

No se sabe, dijo Carl

Yo voy a llamar a todos para asegurarme que estén bien, dijo Isabella

Bueno supongo que no queda más que esperar, dijo el mayor monograma

¿Qué tanto?, pregunto Phineas

Estas cosas no demoran más de 72 horas, dijo el Dr. D.

Esta anocheciendo deberíamos volver a casa, dijo Vanessa

Si, mañana seguimos, dijo Francis

Una vez en casa, Phineas le conto todo detalladamente a Ferb, quien quedo atónito, pero no dudo de su hermano.

A la mañana siguiente Phineas seguía explicándole cosas a Ferb, cuando Isabella llego al patio

Hola Isabella, ¿Están todos bien en el estudio?

Si, el edificio fue evacuado exitosamente, todos están a salvo en sus casas

Genial

Ferb los interrumpió aclarándose la garganta

Oh si, ayer le conté todo a Ferb, ¿Y qué piensas de todo esto Ferb?

Esto explica muchas de las cosas extrañas que nos suceden en nuestro día a día

Si es cierto, dijo Isabella

Oigan, ¿Qué quieren hacer hoy?, pregunto Phineas

No lo sé, honestamente no dejo de pensar en el estudio y el animatico

Sí, me….¡eso es!, ya se lo que vamos a hacer hoy

Isabella dile a todos que vayan al parque, Ferb sígueme hay mucho que hacer

Al cabo de un rato, todos se encontraban en el parque observando el invento del día, que estaba cubierto por una enorme manta

Phineas, ¿Qué es esto?, pregunto Isabella

¿Recuerdas que en la guarida de Perry hay copias de todos nuestros inventos?

Si

Bueno Ferb y yo los convinimos todos

Y sin más preámbulo Ferb retiro la manta, revelando todos los inventos construidos por los chicos, combinados en un gran parque de diversiones

Guau, exclamaron todos al unísono

Y bien ¿Qué te parece?, le pregunto Phineas a Isabella

Me encanta

Phineas tomo su mano y todos se dirigieron al parque, jugaron en el todo el día. Pero ustedes se preguntaran, si no se estaba haciendo la serie, ¿Que sucedió con el invento al final del día?. Bueno digamos que el Dr. D. decidió desempolvar los inadores, y accidentalmente uno de ellos disparo.

Cuando todo termino y todos volvían a casa, Phineas noto que Isabella estaba sentada observando las estrellas. Lo había estado pensando y había decidido que era el momento de hablar, sin dudarlo se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

Que día ¿No?

Si, hace un mes todo esto me parecía imposible

A mí también, escucha necesito decirte algo pero…..

Lo siento, interrumpió Isabella

¿A qué te refieres?

A todo, lamento que las cosas hayan salido así

No es tu culpa, tu eres la mejor guardiana del mundo y la chica más valiente, más inteligente y más hermosa que he conocido

Esto hizo sonreír levemente a Isabella

¿Y que querías decirme?

Si, primero necesito que cierres los ojos

De acuerdo

Isabella cerró sus ojos, Phineas tomo aire y la beso en los labios, esto la sorprendió mucho

No…no sé qué decir, dijo ella tímidamente y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

No digas nada

En ese momento se sintió en Danville una fuerte vibración, que alarmo a todos menos a Phineas e Isabella, quienes sabían perfectamente de que se trataba. Ambos se dirigieron a la plataforma y se encontraron con un gran portal que acababa de abrirse

Isabella este es….

Si, si es este

¿Qué sucede?, pregunto Phineas que había notado la extraña mirada de Isabella

Nada, me asusta un poco pensar en todo lo que va a venir ahora, pero yo sé que puedo hacerlo

Podemos, estamos** juntos** en esto

Phineas tomo la mano de Isabella, y se fueron a reunir a todos

**...**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Ahora los invito a contarme como creen que sigue **

**Colibri306 fuera, paz**


End file.
